futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Second Moon War
In 2073, the Corporate Fascists had spent billions on building a huge miltary. Now, in 2074 they rushed into the Allies Countries. They used old Satellites used to fight the Chinese to blow up the Allies Major Bases. The Allies lost 15% of their army. They activated their missiles and blew up the satellites to stopped the attacks, but now the Fascists were advancing. They began to call in all engineers to reprogram cars to crash into enemy tanks after being packed with explosives. This slowed down the Fascists. The Fascists, however just began destroying any cars that weren't that they didn't own. The Fascist's plan was to strike at the Front of Free America as a diversion, then attack from the back to take most of their land and force them to surrender. They would then take the rest of the Country and wipe out the British. Meanwhile, China would be invading the Republic of the Moon. The game was, whatever you take you keep. The French began their first assault on the Americans by attacking through the little pathway the had in the west. They took the Americans by surprise and made good gains. But the British and Americans counter-attacked and began taking back all of the French gains. Japan had decided to take advantage of the situation and declared war on the allies. They went north and attacked the Americans from behind. The Americans fired 20% percent of their missile stockpile at the Japanese, but they still advanced. The Americans retreated to defend their homeland, so the British had to go into France alone. The Republic of the Moon joined the war on the side of the Allies. They helped Britain invade France. They invaded from south while Britain attacked from the North. However, when the Chinese joined the war the situation was hopeless. The RM's defenses were overrun, and America had to defend on two fronts. Britain kept pushing on in France, but since RM couldn't help, they got pushed back and lost all of their gains. France took Britain and Japan had half of Free America. China owned everything else. The War was lost by the allies, and now the Moon was a Corporate Fascists. Unknowingly the Allied forces had moved 23% of weapons and troops underground. Using the most technology they had they sent a S.O.S message to the U.S and allied forces back on earth in 2076. The allied forces planned an attack on the Chinese. After months of planning and using much of the resources left of the allies on the moon the plan went into effect. Code name Saturn (The U.S top artillery satellite) Moved in position to the moon. The Chinese warned that they would destroy the satellite. The U.S knew they didn't have the firepower to destroy Saturn. The U.S launched nuclear attack on the major military bases destroying utterly everything in them. At the same moment The U.S underground attacked the Chinese Barslum facilities. Then captured them. The U.S began to create more Barslums. Barlslums are moon able tanks. The First barslum attack battalion moved up to the oil refinery and destroyed it. Finnally the RM managed to attack from the north. With the U.S and RM attacking from the north and south the Chinese were caught in a pincer move. China got word out to North Korea for help. North Korea never came. With one last attack the Chinese army attempted to flank the RM and take them out. This plan was successful. Strinking first at the Asguard moon academy they destroyed utterly everything. China could take this back. They sent the tridents. Fast moving attack and run vehicles. They managed to push the U.S back from the land. Saturn was still ripping apart the Chinese army and China had no choice, but to take out Saturn. China sent cosmonaut to take it out. The attack was planned well. China sending 70% of their army to take out it defences. It worked again luck was in China's favor. They used Saturn against the U.S it self. The U.S having no other choice had to destroy it before the Chinese could turn on their shields. With the nation totally wiped out of supplies the use took it all back and began to rebuild. Until Kyle and Dylan bought the moon and made it his own. Nick was there, but the people sent nick into space where he married the woman from total recall. Category:Lunar Wars Category:Improve